legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Keys to the Alhambra
The Keys to the Alhambra is the 8th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. Moat Crossing One player of each team swam a rope over to the other side. Once out of the water, he had to tie the rope off on a pole that held a second tied rope higher up; both connected to the other side. Once tied, the second player had to use the two ropes and maneuver across the moat. Once he was across, the team could run over and hit the gong. Steps of Knowledge Long ago, there lived a young and grasping Spanish Queen named Isabella. She and her husband controlled all of Spain, except for a small part in the South which was controlled by the Moors. Boabdil, the King of the Moors, was very wealthy, and he lived in a beautiful palace called the Alhambra. Isabella wanted the jewels and money that she thought were hidden there. She fought with Boabdil for ten years, and finally, he surrendered, and gave Isabella the keys to the palace. According to legend, the Alhambra palace was built by a magician, and if someone pure of heart unlocked it, the spell would be broken and the palace would crumble, revealing the treasure of the Moors. Isabella ran through the palace unlocking every door, but she could not find Boabdil's legendary hidden treasure. She threw down the keys in disgust, and they were lost--until now. Temple Games The Red Jaguars are 14-year-old Steve and 13-year-old Lisa. The Silver Snakes are 14-year-olds Rodney and Lesley. Decorate Alhambra (Climbing Wall) The Alhambra Palace was famous for its beautiful tile decoration. When Kirk gave the signal, Lisa and Lesley each had to grab a tile from their baskets, stick it to their shirts, climb up, and place it on the green velcro pad at the top of the wall. The player with all four tiles in their correct positions or the player with the most correctly placed tiles in 60 seconds won. Lesley placed her fourth tile on the wall with five seconds remaining and made it back down at the last second, awarding her a half pendant of life. Lisa only managed to place three tiles on the wall. Keys in the Locks (Bungee Soap Ramp) According to legend, when Isabella ran through the Alhambra, she tried the keys on all the doors. Here, Steve and Rodney had to try three keys in one door. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to grab a key, attach it to his helmet, pull himself up the ramp, and insert the key into one of the three locks. The player to insert all three keys in 60 seconds won. Rodney inserted his third key with 14 seconds remaining, awarding him a half pendant of life. Steve only managed to insert two keys. Boabdil vs. Isabella (Velcro Ball Toss) Boabdil was a great warrior, but he met his match in Isabella. Here, the male players would represent Boabdil, while the female players would represent Isabella. The male players had to stand on the platforms while their partners had to throw colored plastic velcro balls at them. The male players had to catch the balls on their dark blue velcro shirts. The player with the most balls on her partner's shirt in 60 seconds won. The Red Jaguars beat the Silver Snakes 14-12, awarding the Red Jaguars a full pendant of life, leading to a tie. Tiebreaker Kirk: "Is the Alhambra in the city of: Madrid, London, or Granada?" Rodney got the tiebreaker question incorrect (answering "Madrid"), sending the Red Jaguars to Olmec's Temple. The correct answer was Granada. Temple Run Steve raced into the temple carrying the team's only pendant. He speedily progressed through the bottom floor of the temple, but was taken out in the Tomb of Ancient Kings just thirty-one seconds into the run. Second came Lisa. She slowly made it to where her partner had left off, but did not realize that she could ascend from the Tomb to the Shrine. After spending nearly a minute in the Tomb--guess what?--she went backwards (all the way back to the door of the Cave of Sighs)! Watch Episode Notes *This is the first episode to ever use the Tiebreaker, as well as the question answered incorrectly by a team. **This is one of two episodes which a team goes to Olmec's Temple because the other team got the tiebreaker wrong. The other is The Treasure Map of Jean Lafitte. *This is the first run which a team only had one pendant, Also this is the only Red Jaguar run with only one pendant. *Both Steve and Lisa ran past the temple gate. *When Lisa tried plowing through the Stone Wall, it wouldn't break down. This also happened in The Imperial Purple Robe of Empress Theodora. This was done presumably to prevent the contestants from having an easy victory. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Red Jaguars Category:Loss Category:Team Run Category:1 Pendant Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Bottom Corner Category:Layout III Category:Episodes That Used the Tiebreaker Category:Ran out of Time Category:Male Going First Category:Episodes That Retained Original Prize Plugs